Last Sacrifice:  My Promise
by 4everSmiles
Summary: He was who I was meant for but I needed him.  He was my perfect match but I wanted him.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**_AN: I just got Last Sacrifice today and after finishing reading it, I can say I was disappointed at how the book ended. What can I say, I'm a Rose and Adrian fan. This is why I decided to write an Alternative Last Sacrifice. This is my second fanfiction. I hope you guys like it. Also disclaimer to Richelle Mead for the characters. I'm going to try not to copy exactly what Mead did in her book but if I slip up I'm sorry. _**

* * *

**Summary:** He was who I was meant for but I needed him. He was my perfect match. But I wanted him.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**...**

Mobbed by some hobos would have been more interesting then what I saw in this cell. Stupid cell. I hated the fact that there was no entertainment around.

Stupid guards. I knew that they were there and I was pretty damn sure that they could hear my pleas to get some information.

There wasn't one freaking thing in this cell that was worth watching. I was bored. I was bored out of my damn mind. The only alternative source of entertainment for me was using the bond to get into Lissa's head.

I sighed and grasped the bond.

Same thing. Lissa was fighting for me being let out of the cell. She was protesting and arguing with the Moroi.

This had been going on for a long time. Every time I checked Lissa was doing the same thing. Fighting for me. Fighting for me while I sat in this stupid cell not being able to do a single thing.

I was trapped in this cell with no news what-so-ever. You'd think I'd at least have a clue on to what was going on in _my _trial.

But no. I had no clue. No one, not even my own friends had came to visit me to give me a clue. They were so busy trying to save me that they couldn't even come say _hey_.

I'm pretty sure that saying '_hey' _was the least of their things to do but it sure would have been helpful.

I sighed once again as I slipped into Lissa's head again.

I was face to face with a pair of blue eyes. Christian.

"You're doing great Lissa. Don't worry, we'll figure it out. Rose will be fine." Christian said

"I don't know. This plan is crazy. What if it doesn't work? We'll all be caught and then there won't be anyone to help Rose." Lissa protested

Plan? What plan?

"Trust me. It will work." Christian empathized the last words

"But—"

Christian once again cut off Lissa. "They'll have no clue that we had anything to do with it."

"We're her friends. We'll be the first suspects." Lissa said while shaking her head

"Abe said he had it all figured out. All we need to do is lay low and attend Tatiana's funeral tomorrow without raising suspicion." Christian said.

Wait what about Abe? What were they planning to do?

"Should we let Rose know?" Lissa asked

Let Rose know about what? Ugh this was getting frustrating.

"No. Abe said to not tell her anything." Christian answered

Oh hell no. I was not going to be kept out of the loop.

"Fine." Lissa said unsurely. I knew she felt bad for keeping stuff from me but this was no excuse. I wanted to punch Christian so badly right now.

Did I mention I hate surprises or being caught off guard?

On my 8th birthday. I was convinced that someone was in my room. So I waited. I waited until that someone got closer and I attacked.

Turns out there was more than just that someone in my room. There were most of my friends and classmates. I guess they just wanted to wish me happy birthday.

Too bad the first girl, Jenna, ended up with cake all over her. She was surprised. Yeah for the first few seconds but then she got angry and grabbed the leftover cake and smashed it against my face.

Stan was the guardian who had to break up our fight. And let's just say he wasn't too damn pleased since he also got attacked with cake.

Yeah well anyways. I hate surprises.

I focused my attention back to Lissa. She and Christian were in Adrian's room. What? What the fuck was going on? Ugh these unanswered questions annoyed the hell out of me.

Apparently I had missed a lot since I had last checked up on Lissa. Damn it.

It only took a few minutes until Adrian came into the picture. And man did he make an entrance.

He was drunk. Actually that was an underestimate. He was totally wasted. He came stumbling into the room with a girl.

I could tell that Lissa and Christian were both caught off guard. Hell even I was caught off guard. I had expected the news about Tatiana dying to be really rough on him. But this was not a reaction I had expected.

Adrian was messing around with another girl when he was involved with me. It hurt. The thought of him moving on stung.

I couldn't believe it and it was obvious that Lissa and Christian were so shocked that they didn't even try to hide their surprised faces.

"What?" Adrian asked. I was surprised that Adrian could even talk with how wasted he looked.

"We wanted to talk to you about something. But we'll come back later as seeing you are busy." Christian said flatly while ushering Lissa to follow him out the door

But Lissa didn't move and this caused both Adrian and Christian to look at with a confused expression.

"How could you do this to Rose, Adrian?" Lissa asked

"What are talking about?" Adrian asked in return

I didn't want to hear it. I returned back to my own head.

I tried to forget about the Adrian incident and I tried to focus on my surroundings. There wasn't a single way I could get out of this cell. Even though I could only see a few guardians outside my cell, I was sure there was a countless amount of them in the hallway.

I needed to get out of this cell. No matter how hard I tried and fought. I could tell that there was no way I was getting out.

I know running away wouldn't be the brightest thing to do. After all I was fugitive and I was _supposedly _been Tatiana's 'murderer'.

Running away was just going to give more evidence to everyone in court who thought I was guilty and then they would think that for sure.

Yet I needed to get away from court. I needed to find Lissa's sibling and get some more information on Eric Dragomir.

I had to find a way out. I desperately wished that someone I could talk to would come visit me. On the other hand I was actually kind of glad that I hadn't told anyone yet. I didn't want them to get involved.

I knew my friends well. I know that they will do anything to protect me, even if that meant busting me out. I also knew that Court would blame and question. This could spoil any chances Lissa had of becoming queen.

We all needed Lissa to become Queen so she can represent the Council. But this was only possible if she was kept clear of all accusations and if I could find her sibling.

This meant that I had to figure this out myself.

Was it the best plan?

No.

Was I going to do it?

Hell yeah.

* * *

_**AN: Ok guys that was chapter 1. I'm really not sure if this is actually going to turn out but please Review and tell me what you think.**_

_**Should I continue?**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan

_**AN: Wow 10 reviews for the 1st chapter! Thanks Guys! **_

* * *

**The Plan**

**...**

I needed a plan. I needed to do something and fast. There was only one way to escape this hell hole. I needed to find a way to trick the guards.

It seemed hours since I finally had everything figured out. Tomorrow. My plan had to take action tomorrow. Tomorrow was Tatiana's funeral which meant that most of the court guards would be protecting the funeral.

As much as I would hate to sabotage Tatiana's funeral with ciaos, I wanted out and this was the only way I could get it.

Rest in peace Tatiana. Oh and sorry that your funeral won't be so peaceful thanks to the generosity of your favorite Rose Hathaway.

Ha as if.

I was growing anxious. What if my plan didn't work? What if I got caught? Millions of other what-ifs passed through my mind before I was finally able to fall asleep.

Not long after I fell asleep I felt myself entering one of Adrian's dreams.

_I was ecstatic at first but then I remembered what I had seen through Lissa's bond earlier. He had moved on. But then why was he here?_

_Confused, I looked around for Adrian. I couldn't see him anywhere. The only thing I noticed was the beautiful surroundings. Adrian had picked a beautiful garden for this dream. The view was spectacular. _

_Just as I was about to turn around I felt arms wrap around me from behind. _

"_I missed you." I recognized Adrian's soft voice. _

"_Adrian." I turned around and met a pair of gorgeous green eyes smiling at me. _

_He was giving me genuine smile but I didn't understand why? Just a few hours ago, he was busy with some other girl. Was he trying to hide it from me?_

"_Little Dhamphir, sorry I didn't come for the visit earlier, I've been busy." Adrian said with a smirk on his face_

_Well of course he didn't have enough time for me since he was busy._

_I could feel my eyes starting to water up. Geez what was wrong with me. I didn't cry. Well ok maybe I do but still not this easily. _

_I turned around so he couldn't see my face. _

"_Rose? What's wrong?" Adrian said as he pulled me toward him._

"_Nothing, just missed you." I said trying not to say much. I knew that if I said a few more words then I would actually start crying._

_Oops too late. Shit. _

"_Hey now don't cry." Adrian said while gently brushing away the few tears that fell_

_How could he be so sweet but still act like he didn't do anything?_

"_Adrian are you cheating on me?" I said so quickly, I wasn't sure if he even understood what I said. But by the look of his face I could tell he had heard me. _

_Adrian looked at me with a face that clearly implied that he was confused._

"_Just tell me. Earlier today, I saw you with that girl Adrian. Through the bond." I said silently_

"_What are you talking about Rose? Of course I'm not cheating on you." Adrian said reassuringly_

"_Who was that girl then?" I asked_

"_Who? Oh. Shit Rose. It's nothing like that. She was just a feeder." Adrian said while running a hand through his hair_

_God I was so stupid for thinking that Adrian was actually cheating on me. I never really realized how much Adrian affected me until this moment. I knew that he was far too important to me. _

_Before I could say anything else, Adrian pulled me into a hug. _

"_Little Dhamphir, I wouldn't do that too you. Especially not when I know my girlfriend could and most likely would kick my ass." Adrian said jokingly_

_I laughed. Typical Adrian._

"_So what's with the plan?" I asked Adrian. I still had no clue what Lissa was planning._

_Adrian looked shocked for a moment but recovered quickly. _

"_Plan? I have no idea what you're talking about." Adrian said quickly. A little too fast._

_Ha I had him now._

"_Please, you know exactly what I'm talking about." I said _

"_Oh really?" Adrian said with a smirk_

"_Adrian!" I groaned_

_Before I could say much Adrian tilted my head upward until our eyes met. I could feel his warm breath on my cheeks. _

_I closed my eyes right as our lips met. Adrian kissed me. We were kissing slowly at first but it sped up. I could feel fireworks inside my stomach. I could feel the fireworks starting to explode all over me._

_I pulled back and just looked up into his eyes and smiled._

"_Shit." Adrian said again_

"_What?" I said_

"_Someone's waking me up." Adrian groaned_

"_Is someone sad that their losing their beauty sleep?" I said mockingly_

"_Funny, it's just I was too tired working with the 'plan' today." Adrian said while really empathizing the world plan. _

_Damn. I had forgotten all about the plan. I figured I would get Adrian to tell me somehow but he distracted me. Check and mate. Shit I had lost._

_Before I could protest the dream broke off. Ugh I groaned mentally._

When I finally woke up in the morning I was in a grouchy mood. Figures. Thanks to Adrian and the stupid so called plan.

I got over my grouchiness soon. Today was too important for me if I wanted to escape. For a moment I was scared if I was too late. What if I had slept through most of the day.

Hastily I checked into the bond.

I saw Lissa about to head out of her room.

"Ready?" I heard a voice that I recognized as Christian's say.

"No." Lissa sighed

"Great glad you have hopes up." Christian said dryly

"I'm sorry. It's just I don't want to go to her funeral. I hate going to funerals. Plus, everyone's going to be watching us carefully." Lissa whined

"Nice to know that my great Aunt is well liked." I heard Adrian say as he joined them.

"Oops sorry Adrian. I didn't mean it like that but I'm sure Rose wouldn't have been too thrilled either." Lissa said with a smile

That's right. I would have hated it to. Personally there was no way I would have gone to her funeral but even I felt a little bad for her.

"Relax cousin. It's okay. Anyways we need to get through the funeral without raising alert before we take the plan into action." Adrian said looking thoughtful

Gah. Since when was Adrian that thoughtful. Oh and that stupid plan again. Was anyone going to let me in on it anytime soon? Ugh well too bad. I'm going to be out of this place before anything anyways.

Lissa, Christian, and Adrian all started heading outside. I'm guessing they were heading to Queen Tatiana's funeral.

This was when I came back to my own head.

Perfect timing.

Now it was time.

Time to stage a breakout.

* * *

_**AN: Review if you think I should continue and Happy Holidays!**_

_** :)4everSmiles**_

_**Question: Lol has anyone besides me peeked into what there xmas presents are? **_

_**Merry XMAS!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Breaking Out

**AN: Since I couldn't update for a while, I made this chapter waaay longer to try to make it up. Thanks for all the support guys :D**

* * *

**Breaking Out**

**...**

I didn't bother checking with Lissa again. I was positive that she and Adrian were heading out to Queen Tatiana's funeral. This also meant that most of the Courts security would be focused there since they were a lot of people attending. Security meant guards. This would make a little easier for me.

I concentrated my main focus on the guards outside of my cell. Now I had to make this attract the least amount of attention.

I started out by calling out to a guard that was closest to me. The other guards hadn't seemed to notice since their attention was party somewhere else.

"What do you want girl?" The guard asked sternly

"I'm not feeling so hot." I admitted

"You're in a cell." The guard said as if he thought I was stupid

"I think I might pass out." I said while trying to use a weak tone

"Why do I always get stuck in these situations?" The guard said while grunting some other words to him

I almost felt like laughing at him but I knew better than to cause that would surely set him off.

As soon as the guard stepped in I immediately pulled him in further and by the next second I had him completely knocked out.

I stared at the guard while trying to think of my next plan. Man. Why the hell did he fall for my trick? He must be new here or something. What a moron.

I knew what I had to do next and I sure as hell wasn't pleased with the idea. I had to take off his uniform shirt and put him in my sweater.

As soon as I put on my shirt I felt disgusted. I was wearing a sweaty old uniform. I would definitely be needing a shower soon.

I shook all the thoughts out of my head as I quickly pulled a knot on my hair to tie it in a bun and I grabbed the guard's hat.

I studied myself. I guess people could be fooled with the act if they didn't look at me closely. If they looked at me for more than 3 seconds then I would definitely be busted. Well either way it was time to find out.

Good thing these cells were dark. I doubt any of the guards could see me properly. I slowly stepped out of my cell and closed it the bars behind me.

I tried to be as quick as possible as I tried to walk out of the prison. I was trying to go unnoticed and to my advantage most of the guards who did notice me, did not try to acknowledge my presence.

Finally I had made it out of the prison cells. Now where to go next? I looked around and didn't see anyone around. They must be all at the funeral. Perfect.

I ran into the Court and decided to quickly stop at mine and Lissa's room. I need a quick change of clothes so no one would recognize me. I also had to be as quick as possible because who knew when people would notice that I disappeared.

I quickly changed my clothes and grabbed a few things, including money that I would need and stuffed them into a bag. I then wrote down a short note. Hopefully Lissa would see it.

In weird twisted odd way, staging a breakout was pretty awesome. I know I probably sounded crazy but it was true.

Now, I had escaped from prison but how the fuck was I going to get out of Court? The guards there would surely recognize me.

As I was thinking I spotted a few ring on the counter. These were rings that Lissa was practicing spirit with. I crossed my finger and tried them on.

I was getting frustrated since the first two did not work at all. The third one wasn't working either. I tried another one on. Well fourth time's the charm? Success! It had worked.

I grinned at the myself through the mirror. No one would be able to recognize me. Now I needed to get out of Court as fast as possible. The magic could wear off at anytime.

I tried to act confident as I quickly slipped out of the room. I got out toward the gates as quick as possible. I studied my escape route.

The gates as I had expected were heavily guarded. Yet I doubt they would notice if I slipped out since there was crowds of people coming in. I just had to be careful about it.

I walked calmly by the gates and I walked out of them without looking suspicious. I guess the guards hadn't noticed since they were so busy with the Court's guests.

I took a quick look back at them before I started to run. I knew what I had to do. I had to go far away from here and I needed to use a bus. Using a bus would make it harder for anyone to track me since I probably wasn't going to fit their description anyway because of the charm.

I decided to wait at a bus stop that looked crowded. It would make it harder for people to notice me.

As I was waiting for the bus to come I kept thinking about my breakout. If they had caught me then I would definitely have been proved guilty.

Escaping though, hadn't been as hard as I thought. It was almost unbelievable and scary on how easy it was. I mean this was the Court right? And all I have to say is some of their guards were retards.

The bus finally came, breaking me from my thoughts. I quickly boarded it and sat down near the back. It had been about 20 minutes since I had been on the bus. I decided to get off at the next stop.

I had no damn idea on where the fuck I was going after I got off the bus. Then next thing I needed was a place to stay. I had brought enough money with me to stay at a hotel.

As I was walking, I bumped into some lady. The lady did a double-take as she saw me. I was confused as hell. Was my magic wearing off? Had she recognized? My instincts told me to run like hell but for some reason my muscles didn't want to listen, so I stayed put.

I hastily studied the lady. She was definitely a Moroi. She was wearing a shocked expression on her face. She had figured me out. Great.

I took her as harmless as she hadn't done anything. Yet. I was tense while she started to speak.

"Aren't you Rose Hath—"

I stopped her before she could say anything.

"My name is Amy." I said sweetly

The woman looked doubtful at me.

"No need to lie dear. I've been at the academy before. I would recognize you anywhere." The woman said with a hesitant smile

"What do you want?" I asked adding a little irritation in my tone

"Let me start by saying that my name is Margaret and I'm on your side you know. I know you haven't killed the queen. But whoever did is probably still at Court. I'm worried for my family. Who knows who will be attacked next. I just want to help." The lady said with a warm smile

I didn't know if I should believe the lady or not.

"Who are you related to?" I decided to ask. I was myself curious to know.

"I'm familiar with the Zeklos'." Ah great a Zeklos. I had been with Jesse Zeklos and had known him long enough to notice that he was a complete nutcase.

"You might know my nephew Jesse Zeklos." Margaret said as if she had read my thoughts.

I mentally rolled my eyes.

"Wait if you're a royal. Why are you over here? Shouldn't you be at Court? Where's your guardian?" I said with suspicion clear in all of my questions

"I have my own family. We live here and we're didn't let anyone go to Court because of the dangers. I love my family to much to have them deal with it." Margaret said

"You should still have guardians?" I retorted

"Yes my dear. You may have not noticed Kent and Clark around you. Even though they don't recognize you as Rose, they are quite frankly watching you like a hawk." Margaret said clearly amused

I used my Dhamphir senses and confirmed that she was right. Shit. There were definitely two guardians around. I cursed myself for being so stupid as to not notice them.

I also decided to believe this woman. She did resemble a Zeklos anyhow. Even though I didn't want anything to do with them, I could maybe use her help.

"You could stay with us. We could hide you." Margaret suggested

I balanced out both options that I had. I could either stay with Margaret and risk her trying to turn me in, or I could stay at a hotel where it would be easier for anyone to trace or recognize me.

Either way I was going to end up screwed. At least I had a chance with Margaret.

"Thank You." I said accepting her offer.

Margaret's guardians came into view as Margaret led me into her car. I was still sitting with being full alert.

The ride to Margaret's house was fairly long. She claimed that she had been to the other place to get some shopping done. After I too saw all the shopping bags I believed her. Shopping reminded me exactly of Lissa.

I decided to check in with her through the bond. I was curious to see if anyone had found out if I was missing yet or not.

Lissa was in a room that I indentified as the room I shared with Lissa. The whole gang was there too. They all looked worried.

"Why did they put us in lockup?" Lissa asked curiously

"I have no idea. How the fuck are we going to do the plan if we're locked in here." Adrian said sounding annoyed

There they went with that stupid plan again.

"Damn it. This is ridiculous." Christian exclaimed

Wow they were pissed about something. Just wait till they find out I'm missing. That'll be something.

"Guys calm down. Abe and Dimitri said they would tell us as soon as they found out." Eddie said trying to calm everyone down

Of course. Abe and Dimitri were also involved. My life just got better and better.

And at that exact moment I watched an angry Abe and Dimitri walk in. They looked furious.

"I thought we agreed to do the plan after the funeral. Not during it!" Abe yelled

"You weren't supposed to break Rose out and let her leave without us." Dimitri boomed

Wait a second. My friends were planning to break me out. Oops.

Well maybe if they had included me in the plan I wouldn't have done it before.

My friends on the other hand, all looked surprised and started whispering to each other.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Christian whispered

"You didn't blow up the cell already did you? Man I told you to stay cool until after the funeral Firebug." Adrian scream/whispered to Christian

"I didn't blow anything up. Maybe they're just confused." Christian suggested while gesturing towards both Abe and Dmitri who looked more pissed off now.

"We can hear you!" Abe boomed

"Wait what's this." Lissa said looking down at something.

Great. Perfect timing. She had found my note. Everyone crowded around to see what she was looking at.

I saw her pick up the note and start to read it.

_Sorry Liss that I had to do this. If your reading this than I'm guessing everyone knows I staged a breakout. There was no other way. I need to leave Court so I can find the answers to the questions I'm looking for. Once again I'm sorry that I'm leaving you again but don't be too mad…I promise I'll come back. When? I don't know myself. But I will. It's a promise. _

_P.S Is it just me or is this place full of retards?_

_Xoxo _

_Your best friend_

_Rose_

Everyone continued to stare at the note incredulously.

"How—"

"The—"

"Hell—"

"Did –"

"…she manage to do that?" Adrian finished off for everyone while still staring at the note

Everyone stood there awkwardly as no one knew what to day. Wow. Dramatic much.

I laughed as I was suddenly pulled back to my own head and Margaret was staring at me.

"Rose, I've been calling you for the past 5 minutes. We're here." Margaret said while eyeing me curiously

"Oops sorry. I was in Lissa's head." I explained

"The story about the bond is true then. That's really interesting." Margaret said as we both started heading towards her house.

As Margaret unlocked the door and we entered her house I noticed that everything was sophisticated looking.

Margaret told me to wait in the living room while she made me some tea. She pointed me towards where the living room was and headed to the kitchen.

I started heading over to the living room and quickly noticed two male Moroi who were only a few years older than me, sitting on the couch.

The stared at me as I entered the living room. The each gave me confused yet surprised expressions. No one spoke.

It had been at least 5 minutes before I decided to break the awkwardness by a little bit.

"Um, hi." I said with a small wave

"Hey." They both muttered while still staring at me. They were playing some video game on the tv before but as soon as they had seen me they had stopped.

"I'm—

"Boys, meet Amy. She's going to be staying with us for a while." Margaret said while giving me a look.

I read it immediately. Both of these boys had no clue who I was. Good. I wanted it to stay that way. Even though I looked like myself again these two guys probably had never seen me.

"Amy, meet my two sons, Trevon and Matt. This is Trevon and this is Matt." Margaret said while gesturing to each of the boys separately

"Dude she's hot." Trevon whispered

"I call dibs." Matt said shooting me a smile

"No why do you get dibs. I saw her first." Trevon said with a grin

Did they really think I couldn't hear them. I rolled my eyes.

I reviewed my situation.

I was going to be hiding by living with a family of Zeklos. The family had two hot Moroi guys who were interested in me.

Court would be all over looking for me. There would be signs everywhere.

I had to find Lissa's sibling before it was too late.

I also had to figure out the mystery behind the queen.

Oh and did I mention these guys were hot!

I'm screwed.

I'm so screwed.

* * *

**Do you want me to continue? 5 or so reviews before I update again. **

**:)4everSmiles**


	4. Chapter 4: Party?

**AN: Since I haven't updated in a week I once again tried to make this chapter long. Thanks for all the reviewers :D**

* * *

**Previously...**

I was going to be hiding by living with a family of Zeklos. The family had two hot Moroi guys who were interested in me.

Court would be all over looking for me. There would be signs everywhere.

I had to find Lissa's sibling before it was too late.

I also had to figure out the mystery behind the queen.

Oh and did I mention these guys were hot!

I'm screwed.

I'm so screwed.

* * *

**Party?**

**...**

Margaret had been extremely nice ever since I got here. She even set the guest room up for me to sleep in. I was extremely thankful for her.

I was unpacking the few things I had in my bad and trying to save myself from boredom. I decided to check in with Lissa again.

All my friends were still going on about my huge breakout. Pshht wasn't that hard. If only they knew.

"I still can't believe Rose did that and she didn't even tell us!" Lissa complained

"It's not like we told her that we were planning on helping her escape." Mia said

"But still she should have—" Lissa kept on with her complaining

"Cousin, its Rose. She can do anything and she usually ends up getting away with it." Adrian said with a mischievous smirk forming on his face

"What can we do now?" Eddie asked looking thoughtful

"Well first we need to get Rose's whereabouts. She might need backup. Next we need to lose evidence of any one of us having anything to do with her escape." Abe said

"That's true. Since we are all the closest to Rose, we will most likely all be investigated on her escape." Dimitri confirmed

"What? We're going to be questioned?" Lissa exclaimed

"Unfortunately they will question anything if it means getting Rose back into the cell." Abe replied

"We should destroy the note." Adrian suggested

"Good idea. Well I need to bring a few guardians in to hopefully find out if they know anything yet." Dimitri said while leaving the room

They all looked around for the note and guess what? They lost it. Yup. That's just great. Just fucking great.

"Where the fuck did you put it firebug?" Adrian said while clearly blaming it on Christian.

"I didn't even touch the note. You're the one who was holding it last." Christian said with a glare towards Adrian.

They continued to glare at each other while everyone just watched them.

Hello guys? Anyone home? Remember the note. Yeah well maybe you should find the damn note and freaking destroy it before anyone else finds it.

Not that I mind if anyone else saw the note. Actually I think it would be pretty funny to watch the guardians read my note. After the entire note didn't have my location or anything on it. But the note definitely mentioned Lissa. And that would certainly raise more questions. I didn't want anyone to start accusing her.

Christian and Adrian were still accusing one another when I heard a knock on the door.

"Open up!" Someone yelled while knocking furiously.

God what where they the cops? I remember when Lissa and I were away from the academy and cops showed up at our door. We had just had a party and one of my guy friends was dressed in a bunny costume. The police was definitely pissed, especially after they realized that he was seriously stoned. The whole thing was fucking hilarious.

I shook the memories away while I concentrated into Lissa's head to figure out what was going on.

Everyone looked around while Abe answered the door replacing his face with calmness. I got to say that Abe was good at appearing casual and normal looking.

"Can we help you?" Abe asked politely

"Yes and those friends of Rose's can too." One of the guardians said with accusations clear in his voice.

"Well come on in." Abe said while still keeping up with his calm façade

"Oh we will." Another guardian said—more likely sneered.

Oh well. So much for the politeness. I guess Abe realized that too as he replaced his calm face with visible annoyance.

"My name is Christopher and this is Adam and Tim. We have a few questions to ask everyone here on Hathaway's escape from our prison cells." Christopher said sounding extremely more polite then the other two guardians.

I recognized Christopher. I had trained with him before just for fun. He was an easy going yet tough guardian. I could easily tell that Adam and Tim were not as well-mannered.

"We know that one of you knows something about this." Adam said while pointing at everyone

"We're here for answers. So start talking." Tim ordered

Wow rude much?

No one said anything. I guess they were unsure on what to say.

"We will do an in depth investigation if we have to." Adam informed

"This is the room you shared with Rose isn't it?" Christopher asked Lissa while staying in his polite form

"Y-yes." Lissa said. I could feel through here emotions that she was definitely confused on why they were asking her.

"I say we search this room for evidence." Tim suggested

"I agree. I'm positive that we will surely find something here." Adam added.

Assholes.

At the thought of searching the room everyone tensed and I knew exactly why. The note. Damn me. I just had to leave a long note. I could have just said something like "Peace Out—Rose" but I of course got detailed with the goodbye.

Christopher looked like he might object but Adam and Tim had already started snooping around the room.

Don't find the note. Don't find the note. Don't find the fucking note. Please don't find the damn note. I kept chanting to myself. Please don't-ah damn it.

Adam had found the note. Adrian reacted quickly while he nudged Christian hard.

I could tell Christian was going to yell in pain but he also realized that Adam had found the note. I guess that explains why Christian did what he did next. Everyone stared horrified.

Holy shit on an altar.

That did not just happen.

All I saw was a fire ball thingy from Christian and the next thing I saw was the Adam dudes hair on fire.

At that moment Dimitri along with a few more guardians came into the room. They're mouths stuck wide open as they saw the scene before them.

Adam was screaming and started running around the room screaming. Tim tried to help Adam but Adam had already run out of the door screaming on the top of his lungs.

HA. Take that asshole.

I could tell that Tim looked a little concerned and Christopher was obviously trying to hide a faint chuckle.

Quickly after, Tim and Christopher also exited the room.

As soon as the door was closed everyone burst out laughing. I could see everyone crack up so hard that they had tears falling from their eyes.

About 5 minutes after everyone had stopped laughing they looked up at the guardians. Man the guardians were pissed. They were actually tapping their feet. Dimitri looked as confused as ever but I could tell he was passing the urge to laugh.

I was still cracking up mentally. I did not want to know what happened next which is why I decided to get back into my own head.

I looked out the window and realized that it was dark outside. I was bored out of my mind. I decided to go back downstairs and see what was up.

Trevon and Matt were still in the living room playing that one game-black opps or at least I think.

"Hey guys." I said while plopping down on a couch besides them.

They quickly muttered their hello's before they got absorbed in their game again.

"So is this how you guys spend your night? Play video games instead of going out or something. Is someone not-so-popular?" I said mockingly

This clearly got both of their attentions as they glared and me. Two could play that game. I glared right back at them.

"We're guys, we play video games. Plus, mom said we had to 'babysit' you which is why we're not at a club right now. Your look like the goody good type." Matt said with a smirk

"Yeah we're 'babysitting' you." Trevon said while really empathizing the babysitting part.

I huffed.

"You think I've never been to a club. Trust me I've been wasted more times than you would think." I said defending myself.

"Uh huh sure you have." Matt said while clearly not believing me

"It's the truth." I claimed

"Fine we'll all go out. Time to prove yourself Amy." Trevon said while giving me a smirk and high-fiving Matt.

"Well actually I can't—

"See I knew it." Matt said cutting my sentence before I could explain

"As I was trying to say before being rudely interrupted, I don't exactly have any dress up clothes." I explained

"So we'll stop by at the shop first. It's on the way anyway. Now come on guys hurry up and get in the car." Trevon said while grabbing his keys.

I shrugged and followed them.

"Shouldn't you guys have like any guardians or something?" I asked while feeling nervous for Trevon and Matt.

I mean sure I could handle any Strigoi but it still was odd that there wasn't any guardians with them.

"You forget Amy. Our guardians are trained not to be seen. They're usually always around us and are trained to be secretive." Trevon explained

"It's okay besides little Dhamphir like you wouldn't understand." Matt mocked teasingly

I knew he was just teasing me to get on my nerves but I had to grit my teeth to try not to unleash one of my amusing comments er insults at him.

If only he knew who I really was. That would teach them.

We got to the shop quickly and the guys kept making perverted comments about how I would look in some of the dresses.

I searched for a good 20 minutes and I could tell the guys were getting bored. Finally I saw a black dress on the rack that I really liked. I hurried into one of the stalls so I could try it on.

I loved the dress as I saw my reflection in the mirror. It was a total going out dress. It looked skimpy enough to show my body and curves yet was decent enough to not automatically make me scream "bloodwhore" all over me.

I quickly came out of the stalls and hurried to the register. Trevon and Matt were already there and they were both hitting on the girl clerks.

Just as I reached them they both stopped flirting with the girls and stared at me openmouthed.

The girls had obviously noticed and were clearly not pleased with me as they stared at me with jealousy written all over their faces. I shrugged and got my dress ringed while we all quickly left the shop.

The boys were still staring at me open mouthed but I smacked them both on the head to break their stares on me. They recovered quickly.

"You look hot." Trevon said

"She looks H-O-T hot." Matt said correcting his brother

Boys.

I ushered Trevon into the car and he quickly pulled out the keys and we all left the place and started heading for the club.

"So what's this place called?" I asked curiously

"LoveBites." Trevon said while shooting me a grin.

I smiled back and said in a sweetly serious tone. "If you guys take me to a bloodwhore night club then I will personally make sure I puke on both of your faces."

This only made them both grin even more.

"Don't worry about it Amy and besides mother would kill us." Matt said with a grin still plastered on his face

"Speaking of your mother. Where'd she go?" I asked out of curiosity. I hadn't seen her since she had showed me my room

"She left. She had to attend to other family business. Happens all the time." Trevon said with a shrug.

"When is she coming back?" I asked

"Dunno. Next week maybe." Trevon said as he pulled into the club parking lot.

I thought about my situation suddenly. It suddenly occurred to me what I was doing. I was heading to a club and partying when I had a huge mission on my hands.

Oh well. I guess I did need time to lay low.

I was the first one of the car while I waved rushed byes to both Trevon and Matt before quickly rushing into the club. I could tell that both Trevon and Matt were surprised with my reaction.

Well at least they now believed me that I wasn't so innocent after all. Once again, if only they knew the real me.

It had been hours of us all dancing at the club until we all finally decided to get drinks.

"Let me guess Cosmo?" The bartender said with a smirk

"Just cause I'm a girl doesn't mean I don't drink. Go ahead and give me something strong." I said with a smirk back

Trevon and Matt were surprised at first but then they shrugged and started downing their own drinks.

"So you guys got the house to yourselves?" I stated

"Yeah pretty much if you don't count our older brother." Trevon replied

"You guys have another brother? Why hasn't anyone mentioned him yet?" I asked

"Cause he's a total dick. You know he trains in combat like Dhamphir's." Matt said

"He's a Moroi but he does combat training?" I said with surprise clear in my voice

"Yeah. We do too. Mother thinks we should but he takes it to the extreme." Trevon cleared

"Well does this brother have a name?" I said

"William though everyone calls him Will." Matt replied

From there the conversation sort of shifted and about 20 minutes later we were all drunk. I was too tired to dance and I could sense the guys agreed with me. We all decided to drive back to the house.

When we got to the house I could see the lights on. Huh I guess this Will brother finally decided to grace us with his dear presence. Well this ought to be good. I mean if he was as hot and gorgeous like his other brothers then I wouldn't mind so much. Actually I take that back. I'm sure this "Will" would have more attitude then Trevon and Matt.

How we managed to drive a car back without crashing, I had no clue.

Dance, Drink, Drive, and Don't Die. That was pretty much my motto for the night.

But for the record, we made it.

That's all that counts right?

* * *

**AN: Who's this William? How long can Rose keep her secret? **

**5 reviews before a new update so Review!**

**:)4everSmiles**


	5. Chapter 5: Encounter

_**AN: I was going to update this earlier but somehow I managed to pop off the enter key on my laptop and then not get it back on for like an hour...i failed :( Well i finally fixed it even thought i felt stupid that it took me like an hour. haha enough of me here's the next chapter :D**_

* * *

**Previously...**

When we got to the house I could see the lights on. Huh I guess this Will brother finally decided to grace us with his dear presence. Well this ought to be good. I mean if he was as hot and gorgeous like his other brothers then I wouldn't mind so much. Actually I take that back. I'm sure this "Will" would have more attitude then Trevon and Matt.

How we managed to drive a car back without crashing, I had no clue.

Dance, Drink, Drive, and Don't Die. That was pretty much my motto for the night.

But for the record, we made it.

That's all that counts right?

**Encounter**

**...**

Matt, Trevon, and me were walking up the porch steps. Even though we were all drunk when we left the club, somehow we at least had the ability to walk. I was feeling much better already. I was also pretty sure that my body had recovered somewhat from all the drinking.

Matt and Trevon weren't all wobbly like most Moroi would be after drinking. I guess their combat training lessons really improved their body's intake.

I was also kind of excited to meet their older brother who was named William.

Matt rang the bell and the a few seconds later the door opened and out popped out who I assumed to be Will.

Man this guy wasn't hot. He was so much beyond hot. I don't think I could explain him properly in words. I stared up at him.

He had shaggy dark brown hair and it was kind of wavy. He had huge bold green eyes that reminded me so much of Adrian. I missed Adrian so much.

Well drooling over hot guys isn't exactly the way to go Rose.

Shut up conscious.

I mean what was supposed to do especially since I would be living with these guys? Ugh.

I looked up at Will who smirked at me and shot his brothers a knowing grin.

"Damn I go away for a few weeks and you start picking up one nighters from the club without me?" Will said still smirking at me.

Ha! As if. He thought I was just some girl Matt and Trevon had picked up from the club. Haha well wait till he finds out that I'm actually going to be living with them.

I smiled at him a little too sweetly. On the inside I was beyond pissed. I wasn't sure if I could refrain from hurting Will if he made any further comments. Matt and Trevon were right, Will was a dick.

"Leave her alone Will." Trevon said

"Oh you know you can't resist her either brother. I mean she's hot." Matt said while shooting me a smirk.

Will smirked at Matt while Trevon tried to ignore them and ushered me in with him.

I smiled a real smile at Trevon. At least he wasn't like his other pig brothers.

"Oh c'mon you don't want to share." Will said mockingly

We were in the living room now. God. I wish I could give Will a piece of my mind but I didn't want to show much strength. I was after all Amy and not Rose. Wait that didn't mean I couldn't verbally talk shit.

I grinned back at Will who seemed slightly confused at my new faze.

"Well Will as much as I want to punch your face in, I'm sure your dear mother won't so much as appreciated that." I sneered

"Feisty are we?" Will mocked back

"Listen Will, either you or your other dick of a brother so much as touch me and I'll make sure that neither of you will keep the ability to have children." I said faking a sweet voice

"I'm gonna assume the other dick is Matt. Well for the record I call Switzerland and good night." Trevon yawned.

"By the way, hi I'm Amy, your new housemate." I said with an evil grin.

Several emotions crossed Will's face as he took in what I had just said.

"What? Why the fuck is she staying here?" Will demanded while sounding clearly outraged.

It was obvious that Will didn't like me. Well just to say I didn't like him either.

"I'm your mother's friend. Now if you'll excuse me I need to crash. Peace." I said while stifling a yawn

I left before there was any other commotion between us. I would seriously get physical in a way with Will that will most likely leave a couple of bruises and a broken face.

I could still hear Will and Matt arguing downstairs but I decided to ignore them and to try to fall asleep.

Oh how much I wished that Adrian would come into my dreams tonight. I'd been waiting for a chance to talk to him but I could tell that he was pretty busy. He was barely getting enough sleep on his own.

I worried for all my friends back at Court. I mean they were all stressed out about all the stuff that was going on. As much as I wanted to check the bond to see what they were all up to right now, I was too tired and dizzy to even try.

Before I knew it I was fast asleep.

The next morning when I woke up I quickly put on some sweats and shirt and headed downstairs.

"And she's up." Matt grinned

"Matt! Just the person I wanted to see." I said faking enthusiasm

I entered the kitchen and sat down on the table with Trevon and the others.

"I'm starving." I groaned while holding my head. I was feeling tired for some reason.

"You're starving? You're like so skinny." Trevon said.

"No freaking duh. I mean drowning in alcohol isn't very filling." I defended while stealing a doughnut from his plate

"Wow." Trevon said with an eye roll.

Will was I guess ignoring me. Two can play that game. I ignored him back and tried to concentrate on something else.

"So anything planned for today? " I said with a laugh

"Jesse's probably got something planned." Matt said with a smirk as Will and Trevon nodded

I choked on my doughnut when Matt mentioned Jesse. I quickly tried to recover but as I looked up I could tell that the guys knew something was up.

"Um I think I'm getting sick. You guys go ahead." I said while faking a cough

"Sweetheart you and I both know that's a load of shit." Will said, while finally talking to me.

"Afraid to get close with Jesse?" Matt teased

"Already been there asshole." I said with a scowl and then mentally scolding myself for letting that slip. What if they asked Jesse about me? Actually I bet Jesse had fooled around with so many girls he probably wouldn't miss the chance to claim credit for another.

"Well then that little reunion between you two is going to be awkward." Trevon cleared.

I glared at him. He was pretty stupid I mean can someone say duh?

"It's stupid. I bet he doesn't even remember. He's more like an ignorant ass." I told the guys.

The guys laughed.

The conversation was saved from more destruction by someone ringing the doorbell.

Will stood up to go open the door.

I downed my second doughnut while Matt and Trevon were talking about one of their dude friends doing something crazy.

"What the fuck?" Will said as he appeared back into the kitchen.

"What?" I asked while still chewing.

"There was a box and no one was there. It's for you." Will said with a shrug

"W-what? No it can't be. No one knows I'm here." I said looking confused

"Well it says your name right over here." Will replied while dramatically tracing over the name

"I swear if this is a joke from one of you guys then someone is going to be sleeping in a hospital tonight." I threatened while taking the package

I ripped open the package and the guys crowded around me to see what was in there. I was confused too. I mean it's not like anyone knew where I was. Who could this be from?

As the package opened I stared. Inside were two flower roses. One rose was black and the other was blood red. Also, there were pictures of me that looked like they had been taken last night at the club. Wow stalker much?

The guys just stared and stared while Matt quickly grabbed a paper from the package.

"Hey there's a note." Matt informed

"What does it say?" Trevon asked

_Just because you escaped from them doesn't mean you have escaped from me. I'm always around you sweetheart and don't you forget that. Looks like I'll be doing a lot of people the favor when I kill you princess. I'll be seeing you soon. _

_-D_

**_5 reviews for next update so please review!_**


	6. Chapter 6: Memories Undead

_**An: I'm so thankful for all the support I'm getting for this story. I can't say 'thank you' enough times. I'm really sick right now so I'm sorry i didn't update earlier today. It took me a while to get this chap up but here it is. **_

* * *

**Previously...**

As the package opened I stared. Inside were two flower roses. One rose was black and the other was blood red. Also, there were pictures of me that looked like they had been taken last night at the club. Wow stalker much?

The guys just stared and stared while Matt quickly grabbed a paper from the package.

"Hey there's a note." Matt informed

"What does it say?" Trevon asked

_Just because you escaped from them doesn't mean you have escaped from me. I'm always around you sweetheart and don't you forget that. Looks like I'll be doing a lot of people the favor when I kill you princess. I'll be seeing you soon._

_-D_

**Memories Undead**

**...**

What the fuck was that supposed to mean? I stared at the note again. I reread the words for what seemed like hundreds of times.

_Just because you escaped from them doesn't mean you have escaped from me. I'm always around you sweetheart and don't you forget that. Looks like I'll be doing a lot of people the favor when I kill you princess. I'll be seeing you soon._

_-D_

We were all frozen in place. Matt, Trevon, and Will were looking at me expectantly as if they thought I would have an explanation.

Truth is that I had no freaking clue of what was going on. I hated it. I hated not knowing what was happening.

"Are those from the club?" Matt asked while staring at the pictures

I nodded.

"Who the fuck is this?" Trevon said pointing at the _"-D"_

"How the hell would I know?" I screamed at him

Whoops. Lost my temper there for a second. I quickly mumbled a sorry.

"Looks like princess has a stalker." Matt said with a smirk

"Dude this isn't funny." Trevon replied

While they kept on with their bickering, I was still wondering who this person was. D? Who did I know with a name that starts with D?

The name that first popped into my head was Dimitri. But it couldn't be him. Could it? I mean he was completely restored back into a Dhamphir from being one of the undead Strigoi.

I quickly swatted his name from my head. No way. Couldn't be him. But then again, it sounded like this person knew me well and I didn't know anyone with that initial. I mentally smacked myself in the head. Was I honestly thinking that this person was Dimitri?

Wait a minute. What if one of these guys had just pulled a prank? I looked up at all three of them.

It couldn't be Trevon. He was the sweetest out of all of his brothers. It couldn't be Matt because he did sound genuinely surprised when he spoke. That left us with Will. Even though he was surprised at first, he hadn't spoken since.

"Is this a joke?" I said while I glared at Will

"What are you talking about?" Will said as he looked surprised at my outburst

"You tell me." I stated while I glared at him

"You're out of your mind. Now if you don't mind, I would actually like to get out." Will said as he stepped aside me and headed out the door.

Well that was something. I still wasn't sure if I really had a stalker or if this was one of Will's pranks. This sure as hell wasn't funny.

"Don't worry about it. Now get dressed. Jesse's meeting us up here in about 20 minutes." Matt said

I was kind of surprised. I mean I had expected this kind of thing from Trevon but Matt? Matt had actually tried to reassure me. Matt. This day was getting weirder and weirder by the living second.

As much as I wanted to figure out what the note meant, I actually had a bigger problem to deal with. Jesse.

I mean the charmed ring from Lissa had long since lost its charm. I was lucky that this family of Zeklos didn't know much about the Rose Hathaway. This meant that they wouldn't recognize who Rose Hathaway is, but Jesse for sure would.

I mean I bet Jesse didn't remember half the girls he hooked up with but I am most definitely positive he remembered who I was.

I knew what I had to do. It was obvious that there was no way I was getting out of meeting him. A disguise wouldn't work because well for obvious reason.

The guys would know something up. The only thing I had left to do was try to get Jesse to shut the fuck up, even if it meant bribing him with something.

This was going to be hell. I quickly changed my clothes and made myself look presentable. Now if I had known earlier that I would actually be dressing up for Jesse fucking Zeklos then I would have laughed. I would have laughed so hard that I would have my own pool of tears.

I had just finished getting ready when I heard the doorbell ring. I sighed and headed downstairs.

Well here goes a day of hell. Woo! Man even my thoughts were full of sarcasm. This just proves how much I hate on life right now.

I put up a fake smile and got ready to meet Jesse.

I watched Jesse come in and literally do a triple take as he saw me. Trevon and Matt were grinning back and forth between us knowingly. Will still hadn't come back. I would glare at them but right now I had to keep Jesse from blurting out my true identity.

"Jesse!" I screamed while faking the excitement and joy in my tone. I ran forward and hugged him.

I could tell he was surprised. I was hugging him and though I couldn't see his face, I could feel that he was surprised.

"R—"

"Remember me Amy?" I said while I pulled out of the hug

"Yeah dude. This is Amy and she's living with us for now." Trevon said.

Jesse's face was getting more confused and confused by the moment.

"You guys sit. I'm going to go get drinks." Matt said while leaving the room.

"I'm going to find some music." Trevon announced.

"Jesse could I talk to you for a second?" I asked in my sweetest voice

Jesse smirked and followed me upstairs to my room.

"So Amy, this is your room. And you're bed." Jesse said while really empathizing the "bed".

"Yeah and you're a douche. You can't tell you know that." I said while getting serious

"Why would I tell them that I dated the famous Rose Hathaway?" Jesse said sarcastically

"Because you don't want me to rearrange parts of your face." I said sounding dead serious

I could tell he had freaked out a little bit. Or a lot a bit. Jesse took a few steps back and held up his hands dramatically.

"Wow now here I thought I was in control. You better watch it princess cause you and I both know who's in control. You might mess up my face but your life practically depends on me." Jesse said while stepping up to me again.

Man what was up with everyone calling me princess? Ugh. I had always though Jesse as a stupid jerk. Turns out he knows how to put someone in line. Wow. Guess I had to learn the hard way huh?

"Fine." I growled as I started walking downstairs.

I was a little disappointed in myself that I let Jesse get to me but then again there wasn't much I could do, giving the circumstances.

As we got back to the living room, Jesse immediately wrapped a arm around my waist and kissed my cheek.

Yeah all the guys were there now, including Will. And yes they were watching the little show Jesse was putting on.

I pulled away from Jesse and glared at him.

The guys did happen to notice that I was not happy with something.

"What's wrong?" Trevon asked

"Did you want to play with him some more?" Will smirked

"Dude." Jesse said with a laugh while doing the fist punch thing with Will.

I gotta say the mood of the room was pretty awesome. I mean even though I did feel threatened, with the music and alcohol it was cool.

"God this is awesome." Matt said while taking a shot

"Doesn't this remind you of the academy Amy?" Jesse said casually

"Huh?" I asked, sounding confused

"You know. The late night sneaking out, drinking, and partying." Jesse said sounding yet again casual.

Will snorted and looked at me surprised. I gave him a sarcastic smile and looked back at Jesse.

"I know right? Only we don't have any guardians to catch up with us." I said with a nervous laugh.

I may sound normal to everyone but I and Jesse both knew that I was totally freaked out.

"Yeah remember that guardian Dimitri or something?" Jesse said with a smirk in my direction.

I froze.

"What?" I said, trying to sound calm

"Who's Dimitri?" Matt questioned

"Just this guy who can't mind his damn business." Jesse said with a grunt

"Why what happened?" Trevon asked

"Do you want to tell them Amy?" Jesse asked. I knew it. Jesse was trying to push my buttons.

"Fine. Jesse and I were hanging out in the lounge after hours and this guardian caught us and we got busted. There end of story." I said while taking a sip from my glass.

"You forgot to mention that you were half naked and we were in the middle of a hook up." Jesse said with a laugh

I choked on my drink. Leave it to Jesse to bring that up.

"You what?" Will freaking roared with laughter. His laughter was joined with everyone else's.

I took a moment and glared at each of them for a good 10 seconds before giving the final glare at Jesse.

"Yeah well. Bad timing." I stated while staring at my hands

"Sounds like Amy was such a 'good girl' at the academy." Matt mocked

"Ha-ha you're hilarious. Really I'm laughing my ass off. Now can we change the topic?" I said and half pleaded

"What you don't us to know?" Will teased

"There's nothing else to say." I mumbled

"Please those memories are priceless. They are like the highlight of academy life." Jesse exclaimed

I glared at Jesse.

"So what? I had a bad reputation for getting in trouble and going through guys. That's over now and I've moved on." I said clearly

"Hooking up with guys and a bad reputation? You guys might now think so but it sound like the Amy you are now." Jesse said while really testing my patience

"What the fuck are you trying to say?" I scowled at Jesse

"Please. You're doing that now. You're still hanging out with Royals. Hell I wouldn't be surprised if you were hooking up with one of my friends." Jesse said with a satisfactory smile

"Okay woah. Hold up a second." Will said while clearly realizing that this was not heading in the right direction.

"You deserve it though don't you 'Amy'?" Jesse asked trying to sound playful again

I knew what Jesse wanted me to say. It was clear on his face. He wanted me to accept defeat in front of him and that's what he was trying to get proved.

"Yes." I whispered softly. I knew I was about to cry. I could feel tears threatening to fall. But I couldn't cry. I couldn't give Jesse the satisfaction of knowing that he made me cry.

I looked down. Jesse had brought the whole mood down. I could feel it in the air.

I could feel someone's arm wrap around me.

"You know I was just joking now right Amy?" Jesse said trying to sound sincere.

But I knew the truth. He liked having me that weak but he didn't want his friends to see this side of me.

"Of course I knew. I mean we're just having fun." I said with a fake voice

I couldn't tell if the rest of the guys had bought my act yet or not.

For the next hour I pretended to be happy and pretended to give a damn about what Jesse said.

I was pretty much bored out of my mind when suddenly there was a loud smash. I looked up and saw that someone had thrown something through the window.

It a box. A freaking metal box. What the hell?

Jesse stopped in the middle of the story and glanced at it, and then continued talking as if nothing had happened. What a moron. I can't believe I actually had a big crush on him. This was kind of a moment when you go "What the hell was I thinking?".

I rolled my eyes at Jesse and went over to open the box.

I opened the box and was surprised at what I found. Two roses. One red, and one black.

Inside was a picture of me and Jesse from the academy. We were kissing and I was shooting the middle finger at the camera. This was one of the pictures Lissa had taken. This picture was a few years old and was probably packed away in one of my old books.

How had this person got it?

I then looked into the box for a note. Sure enough. There was a note.

I quickly picked up the note and started to see what it said.

_Bored princess? Don't worry I'll be with you soon. _

_Trust me we'll have a lot of fun. –D_

Who the fuck was this?

Wasn't my life messed up enough at this point?

I felt sick.

Kill me now. I'm totally serious.

I will even get my ass to a shop and break myself in, steal a gun, load it, and give it to you.

As long as you promise to kill me.

_**Reviews do make my day :) so did u like the chapter? 5 reviews?**_


	7. Chapter 7: New friends?

_**AN: I do apologize for taking a while to update but I tried my best to make this chapter longer just to make it up a bit. Thanks to all the reviews and support i'm getting :D I reply to every review and to the anonymous I would just like to say a huge thanks as well! I can't respond to you but just saying that I appreciate your reviews as well!**_

* * *

**Previously...**

I opened the box and was surprised at what I found. Two roses. One red, and one black.

Inside was a picture of me and Jesse from the academy. We were kissing and I was shooting the middle finger at the camera. This was one of the pictures Lissa had taken. This picture was a few years old and was probably packed away in one of my old books.

How had this person got it?

I then looked into the box for a note. Sure enough. There was a note.

I quickly picked up the note and started to see what it said.

_Bored princess? Don't worry I'll be with you soon._

_Trust me we'll have a lot of fun. –D_

Who the fuck was this?

Wasn't my life messed up enough at this point?

I felt sick.

Kill me now. I'm totally serious.

I will even get my ass to a shop and break myself in, steal a gun, load it, and give it to you.

As long as you promise to kill me

**New friends?**

**...**

"Another one." Will said without expression

"Looks like princess here has a lot of fans." Matt teased

"Call me princess one more time." I said with a glare

Matt took a step back, obviously caught off guard with my tone.

"Wow R—Amy calm down. Let me see that." Jesse said while finally taking notice of the box

"Oh yeah. I remember this picture from way back whenever." Jesse said while nodding his head.

"I know that. I think I kind of want to know how the fuck it got here." I said with another glare which was this time directed towards Jesse.

"Hey it's signed with the same initial. I wonder who 'D' is." Trevon wondered out loud

Shit.

How could I have not guessed earlier? I mean it was so obvious. It should have been the first thing I had though.

I knew who this D was. I had figured it out.

"Hey isn't this—"

"Shit." I said cutting Jesse off.

Apparently Jesse had figured it out. How could I have been stupid? I mean as stupid and brainless as Jesse was, even he had figured it out. The initial stood for Victor Dashkov.

"That guy is such a creep." Jesse stated while staring blankly at the note once again

"Amy? Amy? Hello?" Trevon said waving a hand in front of my face.

"Shit." I repeated

"Yeah we got that part." Will said while rolling his eyes

"So you guys know this dude?" Matt asked

"Yeah that guy was pretty much stalking Amy and her friend at the academy." Jesse said.

I guess he finally understood why he couldn't mention Victor's name. Matt, Trevon, and Will would have definitely known who Victor was; after all he was a royal. Well a royal pain in the ass but still royal.

"You sure you're ok Amy?" Trevon asked me again

"If I see him anywhere near me then I'm going to rip his head off his fucking body and feed it to the living undead." I said with warning

"Well that was-

"Blunt?" Will finished off for Trevon

I ignored them as I stomped towards Jesse grabbed him and headed for my room.

"Well we're back in your room. And by your 'bed'." Jesse said while empathizing on the 'bed' part again.

I narrowed my eyes at him. Jesse held his hands up in surrender. I decided his last comment.

"Shit. Victor Dashkov is trying to kill me." I said while pacing back and forth

"What else is new? I mean last time you were near him he wasn't playing nice guy either. Though I bet he's serious this time." Jesse said with a little seriousness in his voice

"Wow who knew you had a serious side. " I said dryly

"Yeah don't get used to it." Jesse said rolling his eyes.

"Of course." I muttered

"Now what are we going to do?" Jesse asked

"Nothing. You go back home and I wait for that bastard to try and come near me. I may be Amy for the world but I can still kick his royal ass." I declared

"That's it?" Jesse said looking confused

"What? Disappointed that there's not enough drama?" I said narrowing his eyes at him again.

"What? No. Never mind. Hey I think I'm going to go now." Jesse said while hastily exiting the room

"Thought so." I muttered to myself.

With that I got ready for bed and surprisingly went to sleep without too much trouble. I was pretty surprised at how calm I was acting considering the situation.

I mean if Victor Dashkov was out for my blood then I should at least be somewhat prepared. I was pretty out of shape ever since I had escaped from the Court.

Also I hadn't even made any progress finding Lissa's lost sibling. Victor definitely had the worst timing.

The next morning I surprised myself by waking up early. I shrugged and decided to go out for a jog. I quickly grabbed some sweats and a random shirt.

It was unusually cold outside and it was so freaking quiet that it actually felt like dead hour. I ignored the silence and continued running.

It wasn't long until I was almost certain that I could hear another pair of footsteps.

Shit.

I decided to keep running while paying close attention to the sounds around me. If this person wanted to mess with me then I would certainly catch them off guard.

It continued like that for another 10 minutes. Finally I got tired of the whole pretending that I didn't know that someone was following me.

I sighed.

"You know I'm getting tired of pretending that you're not there. You can come out now. " I said while turning around and waiting for someone to come out

"Caught on princess? Now all this time I was thinking that I had mad ninja skills." A voice said as I slowly saw a figure emerge from behind the dark

He looked to be about 20 years old or something. I probably should mention that he's a Strigoi. He had on the lazy frat boy look which surprised me. I was expecting an old looking Strigoi with a killer faze. But no I get stuck with nice guy undead.

"Please. Now tell me. Doing favors for Victor? Oh yeah tell him that I got him figured out. If he thinks he can touch me then he's got a fucking death wish." I said while crossing my arms

The Strigoi guy seemed amused by me. While I was studying Strigoi dude I felt another presence of another Strigoi somewhere near me. Great. Dude brought a friend. I hope they weren't planning on distracting me while the other attacked. Oh well. At least I'm prepared.

"Looks like someone wants a date. Who's Victor?" The Strigoi said

"Huh don't pull shit on me dude. I know that Lord Stalker-Creep sent you here." I said with a glare

"Here I was getting impressed by your calm nature." The Strigoi mocked

"Sorry to disappoint. You have a name?" I asked while still keeping my distance. I also made sure that whoever the Strigoi was wasn't planning on attack. I may have seemed carefree but the truth was that I was fully alert.

"Zach." The Strigoi muttered

"Well nice chatting with you chat Zach but I got to go." I said with a small wave

"What princess doesn't want to stay for breakfast?" Zach teased

"Hmm probably shouldn't. Plus, I don't think your friend really wants to talk to me." I said while faking a yawn

Zach looked at me startled but quickly recovered and smirked.

"So you noticed. Hey Carter I guess you're ninja skills are lacking too." Zach said faking sadness while the other Strigoi who I presumed was Carter came into view

I studied Carter. He looked almost exactly like Zach. He too was carrying a lazy look. Man since when Strigoi start being carefree? Must be Victor's idea of playing it cool.

"You know you're lucky I haven't staked you two yet." I replied

"Now don't we feel special?" Zach mocked while looking amused

"Shut up. I only let you live so you can deliver a message to Victor." I said with another glare.

"Oh yeah and what's that?" Carter questioned with a grin

"If he comes within a ten feet radius from me then I'm going to make sure that I make his death painfully slow. I let you go but anyone else he sends is going to have a bitch of a price to pay when they go through me." I said sternly while crossing my arms.

"How sweet of you." Carter said sarcastically while rolling his eyes

"Sarcasm is my thing dude. Seriously though I don't know what makes him think he can beat me." I replied

"I don't know he seems pretty strong." Zach said

"Ha so you finally admit it. You are working under Victor." I said while a victory dance was playing inside my head.

Shut up conscious I thought to myself.

"Like it matters. But c'mon he escaped from the strictest jail system in the Moroi world." Zach said trying to reason with me.

With that I laughed.

Is that what Victor was telling everyone. That he had escaped. Yeah thanks for giving me credit Victor, after all I was the one who broke you out.

"What's so funny? I mean it's literally impossible to get out of that place." Carter asked

"I know that. Looks like Victors pulling shit on you guys too." I said shaking my head

"What the hell are you talking about?" Zach questioned

"Do you honestly believe Victor escaped by himself. Ha as if." I said

"Oh yeah and how do you think he escaped? It's not like he had many friends that are willing to risk their lives and have escape." Zach replied

"Who the fuck do you think broke him out?" I asked while hoping that they'd get the hint

"I told you Victor said he did it by himself." Carter stated

"I don't think you guys get it. I'll dumb it down a little. I broke Victor freaking Dashkov out of that damn jail and freed his rotting ass." I said with a scowl.

Both Zach and Carter seemed taken back by that.

"Sure you did princess." Zach said in a voice that said he didn't believe me

"You think I'm making it up. I already told you that I'm a lot stronger than Victor ever will be." I said while I felt nausea all over me.

Two more Strigoi.

Great.

"I believe her. After all Victor was a little messed up with the details." Carter said while smirking at me.

"So why aren't you guys trying to kill me?" I asked curiously.

It was true, I was curious. I mean ever since I had met these two we had actually had a normal conversation. Well as normal as a conversation with Strigoi can get.

"Victor told us to keep watch and didn't even grant us permission for a little taste." Carter said rolling his eyes.

I narrowed my eyes at him for that but I decided to let it go.

"Oh and by the way." I started saying

"What?" Zach said

"What is it with you two bringing friends?" I asked while trying to figure out the direction the other two Strigoi were coming from

"Huh? You're not making any sense." Zach said as he followed my eyes which trailed across the area

"Two more living undead guys to deal with. Joy." I said dryly

"Um we didn't actually bring anyone else." Zach said looking slightly confused

"Yeah it's just us too." Carter confirmed

"Well I don't give a fuck about that. Now if you don't mind I'm going to stake these two. After all I need practice." I said while keeping my eyes around me.

"Stake who? There's no one over here." Zach said looking more confused.

"Can't you guys sense them?" I asked while preparing myself.

Just as I had asked the two Strigoi emerged from behind me. I jumped into action and grabbed my stake that was strapped to my leg.

In less than 10 seconds I had the first one staked and the other one had managed to kick me in the stomach and handed a blow on my arm. I groaned and quickly fought back. It wasn't long till I had him on the ground rubbing his head. I walked over to the one who was still alive. Barely, but he was still alive.

"And here I thought I'd kill you Hathaway." The Strigoi said with a weak smirk

"Disappointed?" I asked

"Not really. I mean when they described your beauty, well let's just say they didn't do much justice." The Strigoi said while letting his eyes trail up and down my body.

"I hope you rot in hell." I sneered as I staked him

After I was done I immediately looked behind me.

Zach and Carter were still there. I guess they decided to stand there while the whole thing happened. Arrogant much?

"Well I got to say I'm impressed." Carter said with a grin

"Hathaway?" Zach questioned

"Oh I though Victor had already introduced me. Poor manners that guy, don't you think?" I asked with a smirk

"Just tell us your name." Zach said

"Fine. Rose Hathaway. I'd say it was nice to meet you but then I'd start out introductions with lying." I said a little too sweetly.

Zach and Carter both glared at the same time but let it go.

"Rose Hathaway? No fucking way." Carter said surprised

"I told you that no one messes with me." I said

"Well nice to meet you Rose." Zach said with a small smirk

"Yeah whatever. Now I really got to get going." I said while nodding at both of them and running off

"We'll see you later Hathaway." Carter called back.

I smiled and kept running.

It would take be about 10 minutes if I ran back to the house. I shrugged and kept running.

All this time only one thought ran through my head.

What the fuck was I thinking?

Did I seriously have a fucking conversation without any violence with Strigoi?

Wow you're losing your touch Rose.

On the bright side I did manage to stake the other two Strigoi with no problems. I had slipped up a little and it caused a hard blow to my stomach and arm.

My stomach didn't feel too good. I felt like I would puke. But I kept running since I did need to get back to the house.

Finally once I had made it to the house as I entered I noticed everyone sitting in the living room. As soon as I walked in Matt, Trevon, and Will were glaring at me.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Will asked sternly

"Chill. Went for a jog." I said defensibly

At this point I honestly didn't feel so good. My stomach was hurting worse than ever. I was going to puke. Yeah. Definitely going to puke.

"You should have told us Amy. We were so worried." Trevon said while his eyes softened a little

"What took you so long? It's been a fucking hour and a half." Matt asked

"Uhm well the thing is that I sorta—"

"You sort of what?" Will asked interrupting me

"I ran into a couple of Strigoi." I said as fast as I could

"You—

"What?" Will yelled interrupting Matt

I couldn't reply. My stomach was now causing my head to spin. I seriously was going to throw up.

Without responding I dashed upstairs and headed for the bathroom. I could feel Matt, Will, and Trevon follow closely behind me.

"Where the fuck are you going?" Will yelled again

"Get your ass back here Amy!" Matt yelled also

"Amy are you okay?" Trevon said sounding concerned.

Well at least he wasn't yelling at me like his brothers.

As soon as I got into the bathroom I went to the toilet and let it out.

I puked.

I could feel all the guys tense up as they saw the scene in front of them.

I opened my eyes and was surprised to see red.

Holy shit.

It was blood.

I was puking out blood.

That was the last thing I remembered before I fainted.

_**Let me know if you guys liked this chapter! Don't forget to review for another update ;**_


	8. AN:  Laptop Issues!

**Quick note guys!**

Guys I've officially managed to find a way to crash my laptop for the first time in 2 years. I hate using the desktop because its just too slow. I typed this out on a school computer and i'll post it at home on the desktop if it EVER loads. I had my mom talk to tech support and they couldn't fix it and now they've put us on some sort of waiting list. Apparently the tech dude was supposed to call today. Well guess what? No one freaking called.

This is why I can't post up new chapters for both my stories and I know its been forever but I didn't have time to put up chapters until recently and then I found out I couldn't use my laptop. Yeah big time fail. Please don't hate me for this not having new chapters up!

Oh and if my laptop still doesn't get fixed then im going to steal my sisters laptop and write up another chapter THIS weekend before I leave. I'm going to be gone for spring break for FBLA so guys wish me luck!

Lastly I would like to say that thank you all for all the reviews and the positive comments I've been receiving from you guys!

**INFO on Next Chappie :D**

== Guys gets suspicious

== Victor gets a wake up call

== Rose and the guys are lead to a trap...

and Rose's secret of who she really is might come out in front of Will, Trevon, and Matt...

**Question:**

**Out of the 3 guys who do you like the most?**

**-Will**

**-Trevon**

**-Matt**


	9. Chapter 8: More Trouble

_**So here is chapter 8. Thanks you guys for helping me reach so many reviews. I hope you like this chapter as well :)**_

* * *

**Previously...**

"I ran into a couple of Strigoi." I said as fast as I could  
"You—  
"What?" Will yelled interrupting Matt  
I couldn't reply. My stomach was now causing my head to spin. I seriously was going to throw up.  
Without responding I dashed upstairs and headed for the bathroom. I could feel Matt, Will, and Trevon follow closely behind me.  
"Where the fuck are you going?" Will yelled again  
"Get your ass back here Amy!" Matt yelled also  
"Amy are you okay?" Trevon said sounding concerned.  
Well at least he wasn't yelling at me like his brothers.  
As soon as I got into the bathroom I went to the toilet and let it out.  
I puked.  
I could feel all the guys tense up as they saw the scene in front of them.  
I opened my eyes and was surprised to see red.  
Holy shit.  
It was blood.  
I was puking out blood.  
That was the last thing I remembered before I fainted

**More Trouble**

**...**

"I think she's starting to wake up." I heard a voice which I quickly recognized as Matt's say

"Its about time and she had some explaining to do." I heard Will mutter

"Will you guys quit doing that and giver her some space." I heard Trevon hiss at his brothers

Boys. I decided to ignore them and find enough energy to get myself up.

I soon managed to open my eyes and you can only guess what the first thing I saw. Three guys staring at me like I was a freak.

"Should I be concerned if I still feel like sleeping after being out for god knows how long?" I asked while rubbing my head

"I guess is because you threw up a lot of blood and your body probably isn't used to that." Trevon explained

"No shit. Its not normal puking out blood." I said while still rubbing my head

"Amy you said that you ran into Strigoi? What the hell happened?" Will asked

"Gee thanks for the concern but I'd rather not talk about it." I said while trying to get up

Trevon helped me up and I smiled a thanks to him.

"So how long have I been out anyway?" I asked while trying to keep my balance

"About 4 days. Now sit back down or you'll fall." Trevon said while taking me back to the bed

"Yes mother." I said sarcastically. Wow I was out for 4 days. Damn.

After about 5 minutes of just sitting there and ignoring the questions I was getting from the guys, I realized something.

"Im hungry." I whined while sounding like I was 5 years old.

This made all the guys stare at me and laugh.

"I'll get princess something." Matt said to me with a smirk

God. I thought I made it perfectly clear that anyone who called me princess would face serious consequences. But right now I honestly couldn't care less since I was so damn hungry.

Matt returned quickly with my food and I quickly started scarving it down. I was glad that none of the guys had asked about the Strigoi situation from before.

"So I know you guys want to know about what happened before but honestly its over and I would appreciate not talking about it." I said with a yawn.

Why the hell was I still so tired after sleeping for 4 freaking days?

"Amy you need to tell us what happened." Trevon insisted

Oh nothing just the fact that I made friends with two Strigoi who work under the guy who wants to kill me. On top of that I was attacked by to pscho Strigoi who me 'Amy' managed to stake somehow.

Yeah Im sure they will find that peachy.

"Im sure she had to run away from them and is too embarassed to tell us." Will teased

I laughed. He thought I didn't have enough power to take care of a single Strigoi when in fact I'd fought a group of Strigoi before with no problem.

"What?" Will asked while still having his teasing face on

"You have no idea how stupid that sounds." I said with another laugh

"So did you kill these Strigoi?" Will said mockingly as if he didn't believe me.

I wanted to say that yes I had in fact killed the Strigoi but I keep forgetting that I'm Amy to them, and not Rose.

Before I could respond, I was saved by the phone ringing.

Will shook his head at me and went over to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" Will said to the phone

"Hello? Who the hell is this?" Will screamed in the phone and hung up

"What happened?" Trevon asked

"Some idiot called and didn't talk." Will said while obviously looking a little angry

Then the phone started ringing again.

"Hello?" Matt picked up this time

"Are you on something dude. Seriously stop calling if your not gonna talk." Matt said hanging up the phone

Right after Matt had hung up the phone started ringing once again.

I could hear the boys groan.

"Is it the same number?" I asked

"Yeah. Fucking idiot keeps calling." Matt replied

"Here give it to me. I got this." I said while taking the phone from Matt.

"What the fuck do you want?" I screamed to the phone

"Princess. I was hoping you would pick up." I heard a voice that belonged to someone I would always recognize

"Victor." I replied. I looked up and the guys were staring at me.

"So I'm assuming you met my little friends." Victor stated.

I'm guessing his two friends were the guys I met the same day I started puking out blood. Yeah. How could I ever forget?

"Surprises me Victor that you don't have enough balls to face me. Instead you sending Strigoi that work for you after me to have conversations." I said mockingly.

I don't know if I'll regret it but in the meantime it was fun pissing Victor off.

I looked back up at the guys who were still clueless but I could tell that they linked the Strigoi I was talking about right now to the ones I told them had ran into me the other day.

"Listen here Princess. You're lucky I'm giving you some time to live before I drain you dry and kill you. Now is there anything you'd like to tell me. A thank you perhaps?" Victor said in a nasty tone

"You really want to know what I want to say to you." I said a little to calmly.

Sure I was talking calmly but inside my anger was about to explode.

"Go for it Princess, I haven't got all day." Victor said lazily

Fine he asked for it. And with that I let all my anger and frusteration out by screaming.

"I think you should grow some fucking balls and go fuck a damn tree and leave me the hell alone!" I screamed into the phone.

I saw all the guys jump when I started screaming and there eyes had widened a tiny bit.

"You're going to regret that Princess." Victor replied back

"I don't give a fuck." I yelled and hung up before Victor could reply.

Suddenly my head felt really heavy. Maybe Rose its not to smart to scream and loose whatever energy you have after being unconscious for the past few days.

"Shit." I groaned while falling back to bed

"Um that sounded serious?" Trevon said. The guys were clearly confused on how to react and what to do.

"Relax. I've got it under control." I said a little unsurely

"Clearly." Will snorted

I was going to shoot him a glare but I yawned instead.

"Now I want to sleep so leave." I said while closing my eyes

Few hours later…

I wasn't sure when I fell asleep or how long I was sleeping when I woke up again.

I got up and looked around the room. None of the guys were in here. I was kind of relieved because it sure would have been awkward if they were in here when I was sleeping. Maybe even a little creepy.

Well technically Victor won the Creep of my Life award but still.

I got up and went downstairs to find more food. I was starving like hell.

I quickly went to the kitchen and poured myself some cereal. Even though it was in the afternoon outside, it was still a morning to me.

As I was eating at the table, I saw a note stuck on the fridge. I finished my cereal and got up to read the note.

_We all went out. Meet we'll meet up somewhere for dinner at 7. Call if you need anything._

_-Will_

Well that was short. Will was just being himself. I mean would it have killed him to tell me where we were going for dinner.

Oh not to mention that the guys go out and leave me here all alone with nothing to do.

Crap. I hate having nothing to do because then I start thinking about all my friends back at Court. And being alone makes me think of that jail cell I was left to rot in.

I decided to take my attention to something else by turning on the TV. Honestly, I didn't even watch whatever show was on. I concentrated more on what I was going to do with myself.

I still had a big mission in front of me. I still need to prove myself innocent and find Lissa's sibling. As much as I liked to relax and live this second life, I wanted to go back as soon as possible.

I missed everyone. Adrian the most. It was sad how he never came to dream walk. It was kind of scaring me on how I hadn't heard from him. He could just be really busy, right?

Apparently, I had sat on the couch for a long time while being lost in my thoughts because next thing I knew it was almost 7.

I quickly got dressed and decided to call Will. After a few rings he picked up.

"Oh hey what's up?" I asked

"Nothing really. You should come over because we're about to have dinner." Will said

"Be right there. What's the address." I asked while grabbing something to write with

"Foxx Dine." Will replied while giving me the full address

"Great. Be there soon!" I said cheerfully and hung up

I was eager to have dinner. It had been a couple of hours since I had my bowl of cereal.

I called a cab and soon joined the guys for dinner.

"What's up guys?" I asked as I came to their table

"Nothing." Matt and Will said in unison

"Oh and some dude called asking to meet you somewhere tonight." Trevon added

"What? Who?" I asked confused

"Some guy named Adrian." Trevon replied

"ADRIAN!" I said while pretty much bouncing in my seat.

I can't believe he made it out here! I wonder how he figured out where I lived! Oh well the important thing was that I was going to get to see him!

"Oh boy." Matt said rolling his eyes

"Shut up. When do I get to see him?" I asked Trevon

"He gave us this address and he said tonight around 10." Trevon said while hesitantly giving me the address

"I am so freaking excited!" I said with a huge smile on my face

"Are you sure this is safe Amy? I mean your meeting this guy alone and its dark outside." Trevon asked

"It's fine. I trust him a lot." I reassured

"Whatever you say." Trevon said while his face told me he was still unsure

After dinner was over, I quickly said bye to the guys and headed over to the address. 1171 Bradley. It was really close to this restaurant and I walked and it didn't take long before I got there.

When I got there, I saw a big house. Strange. Adrian's meeting me in a house. I shrugged that off and knocked on the door. I realized the door was open and I went inside.

"Adrian?" I asked when not seeing anyone

"Guess again sweetheart." I heard a evil voice say

_**Uh oh i guess Rose wasn't being as smart this time...! 10ish reviews for another chapter :)**_


	10. Chapter 9: What Choice Do I Have?

**_Freshman year= Done. Pain in the rear end. And Freshman P.E...don't even wanna think bout it. _**

**_Camp= Done. -By the way this camp was educational unfortunately :( It seemed harder than school. From 8 am to 5 pm. Only 1 hour break which includes lunch. HA! Guess which camp I won't be doing again next year? Only plus point = Learned A LOT about 3D Computer Design. I know I sound like such a nerd but trust me its really cool if you like working with computers. _**

**_ Laptop= I finally got another replacement. _**

**_I don't know how many times I should say sorry to make it up to all my readers for my absence. I'm back and alive. I'm extremely sorry its been forever since I have updated but now that it is summer, I'm all for updating my chapters. Fanfiction is going to be one of my main priorities and I promise you on that. I know I suck for leaving you guys with a horrible cliffhanger but I hope you all will forgive me. Thanks to those who have been worried about me and sending encouraging messages and reviews :) I owe you guys. _**

**_Now without further adieu (lol I sound so professional there), Here's the next chapter._**

* * *

**Previously...**

"Oh and some dude called asking to meet you somewhere tonight." Trevon added

"What? Who?" I asked confused

"Some guy named Adrian." Trevon replied

"ADRIAN!" I said while pretty much bouncing in my seat.

I can't believe he made it out here! I wonder how he figured out where I lived! Oh well the important thing was that I was going to get to see him!

"Oh boy." Matt said rolling his eyes

"Shut up. When do I get to see him?" I asked Trevon

"He gave us this address and he said tonight around 10." Trevon said while hesitantly giving me the address

"I am so freaking excited!" I said with a huge smile on my face

"Are you sure this is safe Amy? I mean your meeting this guy alone and its dark outside." Trevon asked

"It's fine. I trust him a lot." I reassured

"Whatever you say." Trevon said while his face told me he was still unsure

After dinner was over, I quickly said bye to the guys and headed over to the address. 1171 Bradley. It was really close to this restaurant and I walked and it didn't take long before I got there.

When I got there, I saw a big house. Strange. Adrian's meeting me in a house. I shrugged that off and knocked on the door. I realized the door was open and I went inside.

"Adrian?" I asked when not seeing anyone

"Guess again sweetheart." I heard a evil voice say

**What Choice Do I Have?**

**...**

Shit.

I turned around and saw Victor standing in front of me.

I blame myself. This is my entire fault. How could I have thought that Adrian was here? I knew all along that Victor would be planning something. How could I have let my guard down like that? I'm so stupid.

Even though I was terrified because I knew Victor probably had other Strigoi in the house, I decided that I didn't want to show him that I was scared. That would only provoke him more.

"Victor." I said somewhat calmly.

"I was looking forward to your visit." Victor said in a creepy tone.

I made my move to grab my sake but before I could pull my stake out from my boots, arms had grabbed me.

"Now we won't want to do that. Remove her weapons." Victor said to me and directed another Strigoi.

The other Strigoi removed my two stakes that I had hidden in my long boots.

Shit. Victor had noticed and now I was without any weapons. I should have staked him the first few seconds I saw him. But I guess that would have been pointless since there were other Strigoi in the room. I shrugged the thought of the other Strigoi away and looked back up at Victor.

"Just get to the point." I said while losing my patience.

"You never were the patient one. " Victor said while shaking his head

I shrugged and waited for him to continue.

"I want you dead." Victor added bluntly

Well that was definitely straight to the point. I shrugged again and looked around the room.

It was pretty terrifying to see that there were about 10 of the undead staring at me. I instantly identified two of the Strigoi. Zach and Carter.

Zach and Carter were the two Strigoi who I had met during my morning jog. They both smirked at me. I smiled back a little too sweetly.

Before I could say anything else, I heard footsteps and noise from outside.

I figured it was just Victor's Strigoi but from the face that Victor made, it seemed like he himself was surprised.

"Ahhh we have more guests. Tom won't you invite them in?" Victor said with an evil smirk

I was startled when I saw Tom. He was just a human. Why would Victor bring a human with him? I mean besides the obvious it really didn't look like they fed off of him.

"We are here for Amy." I heard a familiar voice say.

Shit.

That was definitely Trevon's voice. This meant the other brothers were here too. Shit. Shit. Shit.

"Looks like it's for you." Tom said with a smirk as he held the door open and I saw Matt, Trevon, and Will enter.

Tom. He's got a lot of ego for a human. Wasn't he concerned at all by the fact that we were practically surrounded by the Undead. He must have something on them.

When Matt, Will, and Trevon entered they all had their eyes fixed on me. I wonder how long it would take for them to realize that we were the food part of the undead all around us.

5

4

3

"What the fuck?" Matt yelled.

Oh look at that. Matt figured it out before I got to 1. Props to him.

I think I surprised myself when I started having random sarcastic conversations with myself in my head in a situation like this. But then again, sarcasm was always my style.

I looked up at them again and I could see that they were more alert now and ready to fight. I could tell that there were confused as to why I was so calm.

"Amy?" Trevon asked

"What's going on?" Will pretty much yelled

I didn't answer them. What could I say anyway? That I might have possibly screwed us all?

"Answer him." Matt said to me with anger in his voice.

Wait. Did Matt think that I was working with the Strigoi? Did they all think I was involved with this.

"I-I'm s-sorry. You guys need to leave." I managed to say.

I turned around and faced Victor.

"Let them go Victor. You only need me. They're not in this." I explained

"Now my sweet princess, what fun would that be?" Victor said evilly.

I growled at him.

"You'll pay for this." I said angrily

"If I remember correctly I'm in position of power here." Victor said with a smirk

"Leave them out of this." I said in a firm voice

"Amy. What the hell is going on?" Trevon asked

"Oh come on Trevon. She's obviously working for the Strigoi." Matt said as he took a few steps toward me.

"I don't work for them." I said pushing him away from me

"Hey now don't hurt our food." Zach mocked as he pulled Matt away from me

I knew what Zach was trying to do. He was trying to push me. Push me to the point where I give into him and admit I had lost. I wouldn't let that happen.

Even if meant risking Matt, Will, and Trevon's life I wouldn't back out right? Wrong Rose. Wrong. I can't do this. I can't risk there life for me.

"What do you want Victor?" I asked once again

There was only one thing to do right now. And that was to find out what Victor wants from me. I mean I know he wants me dead but then he would have killed me already. He obviously needs me for something.

"I think we've had this conversation Rose." Victor said with a smirk

"Rose?" Will spoke up

"Whoops did I spill your little secret right there. My apologies." Victor said not sounding apologetic at all

I grunted.

"Who's Rose?" Will asked in confusion.

Victor gave Will a hard look and looked back at me.

"Why are you doing this?" I said trying not to sound as helpless as I was feeling

"Maybe I'm bored. Honestly Rose, why do you think I'm doing this?" Victor questioned.

Hmmm I don't know. Just maybe because you are a top notch bastard. I thought to myself.

"Last time I checked you owed me." I stated out loud

"If it wasn't for me, your ass would have rotted in that jail by now. You owe me." I added

"I never believed in favors." Victor informed with another smirk

"Stop playing with her Victor. What do you want us to do with them." Carter, the Strigoi from earlier said pointing to Matt, Will, and Trevon.

"Tie them up." Victor directed and looked annoyed at Carter interrupting him

"And her?" Zach asked with a smirk towards me

"We're going have some fun with her. Just tie her hands up." Victor said in a voice that sounded like it would scare little children away.

Zach made his way to me again. The glare that I had on was nothing compared to the anger that was building up in me because of Victor.

I let him tie my hands up. I mean what else could I do? I had given in. I know, I know. Not my style at all, but I would hate for the guys to get hurt because of me. I would figure a way out of this. The only thing to do right now was to go along with it.

"I knew I would see you again." Zach whispered to me with a smirk

"Ha I'm so excited to meet you again!" I said with fake enthusiasm

"Oh I bet." Zach said with sarcasm dripping off his voice

Zach pulled me with him towards another room. I realized that Matt, Will, and Trevon were each tied to a chair and were all glaring at me. They probably still thought that I was in on this. Couldn't they tell that I was being threatened too? How thick can a person be?

I ignored there glares and looked at everyone else who was in the room. Besides the guys and me, the only other Strigoi in this room was Victor, Zach, and Carter. The rest were most likely in the other parts of the house.

"It's a pleasure having you in my home. May I introduce you guys to the living room?" Victor said with fake generosity

Haha very funny Victor. You know what else would be funny? Strangling you. I shook the thoughts of what I wanted to do with Victor away and focused on what was happening.

I looked around. It was true, we were in the living room. At that I couldn't help but grunt.

"What?" Victor asked with little confusion

"Nothing. We're in a living room. I don't know about you but I can almost taste the irony." I said with another grunt.

"Cute. You always were a charmer. Oh how I have missed you." Victor explained

"That feeling is sooo mutual." I said sarcastically

"Let's get down to business shall we?" Victor said ignoring my sarcasm

"Just tell me what you want." I said

"Adrian. I want him. And you are going to get him for me." Victor explained.

Adrian. Oh hell no. I would not bring him into this. I couldn't. Besides, what did Victor want from Adrian anyway? Information? Revenge? Power? Or possible all of the above. Since the Queen is dead, Adrian's left with all of things that Victor most likely wants.

Either way, like I said. I'm not bringing Adrian into this.

"No." I said firmly

"Aww young love. It always messes thing up now doesn't it? You will get him for me." Victor stated

"No. I thought you heard me the first time." I said again through gritted teeth

"On second thought. I want Vasilisa as well." Victor added evily

"Hell no. I refuse to do that." I said

"Now here's the fun part. You don't have a choice." Victor said with a laugh.

"Now I don't want to do this the hard way but you leave me no choice." Victor added

"What—"

"Boys you know what to do with her. Torture her until you get her to agree." Victor said interrupting me

Zach and Carter both nodded.

"And them?" Carter asked pointing towards Matt, Will, and Trevon.

"I don't know yet. It would be a waste to use them for food but I want have a little idea. The Zelkos." Victor said

"What about them?" Zach asked

"Let's just say you'd be surprised what the Royal Court would offer for Royal Moroi of their own. Plus, maybe they can help convince our Dhamphir here. She wouldn't want to see them used for food, now would she?" Victor said as a final statement and with nods from Zach and Carter, he left closing the door behind him.

Bastard.

"Rose. It would be best if you give in before you get hurt." Carter said pushing me to my knees in from of the guys

Zach and Carter waited for me to talk but I refused to say anything. I could tell that this just angered them more.

"Fine. Just remember. Your choice." Zach said

And with that Carter kicked me hard in my stomach.

Shit.

This kick was delivered at the same spot I had been kicked before. I had barely recovered from my stomach injury earlier.

In other words, this was going to be hell.

_**So what did you guys think? Please let me know if you're still interested in this story so I can continue writing. **_

_**Also, to my other story almost 450 reviews! I will be updating that one tomorrow. Promise :)**_

_**I've missed you guys so much. **_

_**-H**_

* * *

**My Promise Chap 9 Sneak Peak**

**...**

Another kick, and I started coughing. It felt like I couldn't breathe.

"What the fuck? Leave Amy alone." Trevon said while struggling with his tied rope

Despite their anger, Matt and Will also seemed worried for me but refused to show it.

"Amy? Well you just made that a little easier. Let's start with introductions. Meet Rose." Zach pointed towards me with a smirk

"She's not as innocent as you think." Carter added

Zach grabbed me and removed my hair away from my neck, revealing all of my molnija marks.

Shit.

This was going to be one hell of an explanation.

_**I felt like I owed a sneak peak. 15 Reviews for another update!**_


End file.
